


A Woman's Worth

by were_lemur



Category: GoldenEye (1995), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Female Protagonist, Gen, POV Female Character, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-08
Updated: 2012-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-30 19:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She knows what she's worth, and she's not afraid to name her price.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Woman's Worth

**Author's Note:**

> Natalya is my favorite "Bond Girl" ever. She doesn't have Wai Lin's training, but she still manages to save the day (and 007).
> 
> Drabble Project, Day 38

Though she'd left her weapons at home, in deference to her potential client's security procedures, Natalya Semyonova would no more walk out the front door without her Kevlar vest than she would without her trousers.

She arrived at the would-be client's office and was shown through wood-paneled offices that were clearly designed to show off their owner's wealth. Natalya wasn't impressed. 

She spread her letters of recommendation out on the man's desk and stood silently. Finally, he looked up from the papers. "That's all very impressive, darlin', but -- "

She kept her voice and expression pleasantly neutral. "My fee just doubled."


End file.
